


Crimson Flower

by sayukinas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game), Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 12:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20389480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayukinas/pseuds/sayukinas
Summary: The battle is about to begin, destiny of Fodlan lies on the shoulders of the emperor, Tenshouin Eichi, and the king, Leo Tsukinaga. On the empire side, a soldier prepares himself to face his own past, not sure if he's ready to do what he must.





	Crimson Flower

Dark clouds gather all along the Fodlan sky, rain starts falling across what’s going to be the scenario of a cruel clash between old, forgotten comrades. One figure appears in the horizon, followed by a decimated, yet ferocious, army.

—I didn’t want it to end like this, you know? I considered you all my friends, my classmates… I trusted you, I was able [...] no, I am able to see the people who I once thought wanted the better for everyone. It seems I was wrong...

The king Leo now rises his spear, with an unimaginable pain within.

—That’s why everything must end today, I’ll put an end to your ambition, Eichi, and return the desired peace we’ve lost because of you.

Eichi, on his side, stares with a cold and determinated look at his rival, blinded by his own desire of a better world. At his right side, Izumi, former member of the Blue Lions, prepares himself for what’s going to be a bloody and unnecessary show of cruelty. Eichi then speaks to his rival, once a great friend, now the one person he must defeat.

—What makes you think I did want a bloody bath like this, you’re the reason we’ve come to this exact moment, I won’t tolerate your unrealistic ideals of justice anymore.

Both commanders have their weapons rised, Izumi glances at his old army, his old comrades, overwhelmed by the thought that if he’s able to, he has to kill his old and respected leader. He grabs his sword with all the strenght he has left, trying not to let it fall because of the non stopping rain.

—What am I gonna do…? No. What am I doing. —He thinks.

—Sena, I hope you know who you owe your loyalty to. —Says the emperor.

Izumi wasn’t expecting those words at all, he’s impressed, if not scared, of how his commander is able to see not only through him, but through everyone.

—...I do, emperor.

Izumi forgets his doubts for a moment and returns to his clever self, he’s ready, at least for now.

—Then let us begin.—States the emperor.

—You’re gonna pay for this five years, emperor, I can see it now… That you have no right to any kind of forgiveness.— With this words, the king states once more his resolve, and lets the battle begin.— For the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, no… For Fodlan, let us begin!

The royal army starts moving towards the imperial forces, motivated by their king's words and their own desire for the war to end. On the other side, Eichi still waits to give the order he knows it’s gonna kill hundreds, if not thousands of his subordinates, amd even his friends.

—There’s no turning back, then. I must admit, I still had a little hope you’d be reasonable for once.— He then turns around and finally shouts.— We’ll give Fodlan back to humanity, let’s put an end to this pointless war! —The battle has started.

———

—Hey, Sena, wanna come with us to the cantine?

Izumi, who was concentrated in practice and wasn’t expecting for him to appear, turns slightly surprised and lets his practice sword fall to the ground.

—Was it necessary for you to appear like that? You can scare people if you come from nowhere like that. As annoying as always, huh?

Leo’s smile turns now into a brighter one, just by watching the contrary's face, a beautiful face given to him by the goddess and polished by he himself, he thought.

—As grumpy as always, right Sena~?— Says as he jumps to his mate’s shoulders.— Come on! Let’s go to the cantine, shall we~?

—Huh!? Get off you little-! —He turns his head around and sees Leo’s bright and happy face, and suddenly lets out a big sigh.— Fine, I’ll go, but get off before I throw you away.

—But it’s funnier this way, don’t you think, Sena~?—He lets out a big laugh, which makes Izumi to start laughing too.

Those sure were joyful days.

———

Izumi now runs through the battlefield, defending himself from everyone and everything. His sight is slightly blocked by the incessant and penetrating rain, as he tries not to be hit by either swords or arrows. An explosion is heard nearby, a little nearer and he may not have survived. Although he doesn’t know, he’s getting closer to the enemy's position. The emperor is also near, fighting in the frontline and killing anyone who dares to defy him. Izumi sees who happens to be his old professor Anzu for a second, but she goes out of his sight in a blink. He realizes now, if she’s around, the king must be nearby. The doubt invades him once again as he thinks he’s going to have to end his old friend’s life. No. Why, of all people, would be him? There’s no way destiny can be that cruel, he thinks. But it is. An strange spear passes near his head, almost hitting him. When he turns back his most terrible nightmare comes to reality. Leo stands before him, with his face covered in soldier’s blood. Everyone around steps back from him, everyone except Izumi, who is paralyzed by his own doubtful mind. Leo comes to his senses for a moment as he realizes who’s in front of him.

—To be honest, I had a hope I wouldn’t find you here, of all people. Hundreds of thousands of soldiers killing each other, and by a fad of destiny it is you who appears before me. Poetic, don’t you think?

Izumi, still paralyzed, hears all of his old king’s words as he thinks what’s coming next. It’s either himself or his old friend.

—Leo, I-

—I’m gonna make it easy for you, turn back and forget you’ve seen me, I’m only interested on killing one person, I wouldn’t like to harm you in any way, but if I must to [...] No, I won’t have to do it, because I trust you, Sena, we may be on different sides now but I know you wouldn’t harm me either, wouldn’t you?

Izumi glances at him one last time, thinking of what to do know, betraying the emperor? Turning around and letting him escape? No. He isn’t like that. He made a promise, after all. He now rises his sword towards the person he once cherished and loved, knowing this only has two possible outcomes.

—I did see you as an equal, Leo, I did appreciate you--No, I loved you, but that’s not gonna weaken my will, if I have the possibility, I’ll put an end to all of this nonsense, even if that means ending your life right here and right now.— He says, as his hand trembles grabbing his sword.

—So it’s like this, huh? [...] I wouldn’t expect less of you, my dear Sena. But I’ll be loyal to my words, I won’t harm you, neither today or never, so if you’re gonna do something, do it now, I won’t stop you nor blame you, if it’s what you have decided. What’s more, I’ll make it easier for you.— He grabs the edge of Izumi’s sword and puts it on his chest, right next to his heart, while Izumi still trembles.— Come on, you only have to push it now, I won’t stop you, I once told you I wanted to help you achieve your dreams and ideals, and I’ll maintain my words.

Not knowing what to do anymore, Izumi leaves his mind blank and, unconsciously, pushes the weapon. Blood starts coming out of the wound, and Leo coughs in pain, while Izumi rapidly realizes what he’s done.

—Don’t worry, Sena, if you had to, then I’ll gladly accept my destiny without hesitation.—His words are interrupted by himself coughing, he doesn’t have much time left.— Please, bring your ideals to reality, even if I’m not fond of them, promise me you won’t let my death be useless. Promise me, Sena.

[...]

—I promise you, my dear king…

THE END


End file.
